creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Alpha
Subject: M Test: 2 Entry: #1 PROLOGUE Date: ??/??/?? I am writing to you to tell you a story and an important moral. Ever thought it would be nice to go to some fantasy land that has great dragons, cute little kittens or something like that? Well, you should think again. And before I begin, I want to say something. Read this story and see if you can guess my name. Now, let's begin. Entry: #2 Date: May 16, 1995 I was born today. Not from love, but from genetics. I was created in a laboratory that is off the map. In order to make sure no one found it, they murdered or destroyed anything that came near their base except for their own ships and planes. Who is 'they', you may ask? Project P. I don't know much about them, but I do know why they have to keep themselves secret. In January 1912, a group of Japanese scientists attempted to control great monsters and beasts and keep it a secret from the public. Why? They had abused these creatures horribly, using weapons to maim them and other unspeakable things in order to train them to fight in wars against other countries. They called this: Operation Alpha. More information is required. That's all I know. Entry: #3 Date: July 1, 1995 I have acquired more information about Alpha. In order to keep the public quiet about this massacre, and the disappearance of said monsters, in early 1932 in Tokyo Japan, Project P attempted brainwashing and harassing any and all who spoke about these creatures. It worked flawlessly. They covered up the project successfully in 1934. Anyone nowadays who says so much as "Monsters are real!" will be thought insane. But are they? Or is it YOU who are insane? We may never know. Entry: #4 Date: October 31, 1995 It's a normal holiday for humans today. A happy one about death and resurrection. But I don't think we should be too happy about it. Yesterday, a project the team has been working on for five years has finally worked. They were working on a device with a built-in system that would torture any monster who went through its process and make them more obedient. It did not always work, however, yet when it did work the creatures were more obedient than your cat or dog. The system always had to be reset when it did not work, and sometimes it broke entirely. I fear for my very freedom on a happy day about the circle of life... Entry: #5 Date: January 1, 1996 It's the start of a new year and I'm almost one year old. A strange thought for most, but easily overlookable. You may have noticed I haven't given much details about these creatures, and for good reason. For one thing, they're to be kept secret and if the scientists found out about these posts, it's goodbye life for me. Also, each and every single one is different. They're like most other animals, so many that you never can know when you've found them all. They're often extremely powerful, but some are more suited to be pets, like a hamster or something. Yet the team abused these creatures as well and turned them deadly. I've been talking about the creatures in 3rd person because I am a creation, and therefore meaningless. I long for a day of freedom... Entry: #6 Date: April 8, 1996 Today has been the greatest day of my very short life. They've let the creatures out into a area they made for them to play in. They were confused at first, but ignored it and carried on. I have not yet been let out, I'm not allowed outside my chamber. Yet I'm happy that the team are being kind towards the others, it's enough to make me smile, which easily makes it my favourite day, even though I couldn't join... Entry: #7 Date: May 15, 1996 Tomorrow I will be let out of my chamber. I'm looking forward to meeting the others. Have you guessed my name yet? Guess now, as I tell you one last detail. I'm the clone of a creature they could not catch. They did, however, make a DNA clone. That's me. Still don't know? I'll tell you then. It's Myuutsu. The original creature I'm cloned from is called Myuu, AKA: Subject: M Test: #1. I'm the clone, therefore Subject: M Test: #2. Project Pokémon have released a video game through Nintendo that was called "Pocketo Monsuta" in Japan, designed to train the world for when we are set out for war and destruction. Entry: #8 EPILOGUE Date: May 20, 1996 The team has been defeated by me and the creatures were set free to live their normal lives. On the 16, my birthday, I was released. I saw my raw power and decided I should stop this madness, cruelty and chaos. I was the most powerful thing in the universe. I destroyed their base, killing the humans who were there, but all creatures escaped unharmed. A man with the name Giovanni from the Northern Americas took me in saying he could harness my power. He lied. I murdered him and escaped, and remade the Project Pokémon facility. I made it my base where I attempted cloning other creatures, yet do no harm to any single one... Category:PokéMon